onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Super Testy Page
Review of layout Okay this is my notes on the layout: # We start the page off with what the Main Page begins with already, the picture of One Piece, the info on the site and everything. Part of me feels this might be better off on the Community portal, or in a template (but I won't explain that for now). # This is where things get confusing. I think this is where Joekido's coding goes haywire, this is the bit that needs sorting! We have the start of the main table (includes the navibar). The featured article is here with picture and sample info. Fair enough. We *Could* get away with using the portraits in the character guides and shortening that summery. It would make life easier for both reader and editor alike. It would also mean less page screwing up (I note: part of the page overlaps the site ads here). However, for now I'm more interested in getting the layout working (with or without the picture if need be) we already have. If I do do that, it will simply be to make life easier for now and not as a long term measure. # Okay this is where things get really confusing and I think the main problem is overall. Next we begin the "Did you know section". I'm presuming the main index was meant to be next here, but somewhere the text is a bit lost. Its a nice try Joekido, I see where your going here. Its not your fault on that part, this is a problem regarding the table. There are other stuff on the bottom too. Okay further notes: *The only way to fix this is do things from scratch. That way, I can see how things are turning out as they are turning out. *I see there is a use of templates within the layout. Thats a good start. I'll try to continue with that. I'm glad Joekido did that because if worst comes to worst I can dissect this page template by template. *I think I've spotted the main problem here, its a little too difficult to explain first hand, I'm going to have to just go with the flow on this hunch and see what happens. Its also not as easy to fix as I hoped it would be. Its not as simple as tweaking one line of coding (its much worst T_T). So it looks like this will take a while to sort out. *Your probably going to end up with a simple version of the layout for now. Okay, ideally its not super awesome "r0x0rs my s0xs!" type os layout. But the more complex one can happen when I figure out the problem. *I'm not going to give up until I've solved the problem here. I might have to take a long old crash course in the more complex wiki tables here (I've been meaning to learn anyway) but whatever happens - I'll find and fix the problem! And that concludes my notes and thoughts on this layout. If anyone else has spotted something I've missed or disagrees with me (esp. you Joekido) let me know. I don't want to get halfway through it and find someone doesn't like it. One-Winged Hawk 10:25, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Check List Check list by One-Winged Hawk (on going until further notice. Test one How does the main site info work in the layout? * Result: So far no problems. I've removed a repeat line of text that wasn't needed. This should effect nothing. Its been given its own template page for further testing in case something comes up. Test two The featured article + navibar (without table within table effect). * Result: Okay good news... Both work fine - without the table within table effect. Okay I'll fix that later, for now, I'm happy SOMETHING is working here. If it comes to ditching the table within table, fine, but for now - something is working with no problems. The problem is therefore linked to that coding. *'Solution': For now, I will continue with further tests on the main index and other stuff. Once I've sussed every problem out, I will come back to this once I know they are fine. If worst comes to worst, at least we know we can work without this effect! *'Note': One thing I did notice was when I put my third test in it went straight inside the featured article section. There was no table closure there. Nothing major, its easy to solve |} Test three "Did you know..." section * Result: Again, there wasn't a problem here. I noted from the last test to check the table and found once again the table hadn't been closed. Well it had, but a table creation ' '. *'Note': On a side note, the problem with the table within situation seems to have gotten slightly axed there. I think I'm starting to see problem arising here and WHY they are happen. I' think I'm right with my original conclusion as to the problem - it is the table within table causing it. I'm going to continue until at least I know the smaller stuff works. Once all the minor testing is done, I now have my confirmation on where to begin with fixing the layout. *'Note': Another thing I noticed just now is that the two tables (featured and Did you know) have merged into one table. I'll look into that once I've finished tests here with the other smaller templates. Something is wrong here because they have breaks in the sentences where a new paragraph begins. This shouldn't be happening. :O Comment: Test 1, 2, and 3 works terrificly and I'm looking forward for test 4 and 5 Your experiment is a success (Joekido 11:05, 2 January 2007 (UTC)) :Reply: So far this is the easy stuff. Its going to get harder real soon. I'm working my towards it, but now I know the problem its bugging at me sooner or later I'm going to end up there. Incidently, the test page of yours isn't looking too well. This is my biggest clue as to where you problem lies - your test page is reflecting my hunch very well. One-Winged Hawk 11:10, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Test four Main index *'Result': No problems what so ever. Except the test isn't lined up I don't see a problem. That we already knew from when Joekido tried it the first time. Overall, there is nothing here that is causing a problem. *'Note': The problem with the linking tables is still happening... Apparent ' ' isn't solving that either. Test five Quote of the day *'Result': Again no problems. Small table closure problem (not |} present) but otherwise fine. If worst comes to worst and there *is* a problem here, its not too big if we loose this tiny section, but I'm going to try and avoid that. Test six I don't know what to call this test... *'Result': I have nothing to report. Except: WHAT THE HELL AN EMPTY TEMPLATE!!! DAMN YOU JOEKIDO!!!!! (okay jokes over). Can't do much here with the empty template. *'Note': I might remove this actually while I'm sorting stuff out. It just means extra coding to deal with. Now this is over and done with, I'm going to go over each template table with a fine comb and check everything is in order because the NEXT test is going to be THE HARDEST of the tests. I think Template-OFTD is enough so we should terminate test 6. (Joekido 11:25, 2 January 2007 (UTC)) : Okay terminating test 6 right now. One-Winged Hawk 11:43, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Extra testing on progress so far... Trying to separate tables *'Result': Some progress there... The problem is simply they don't have borders... No borders = merging of tables. I can remove the borders further into the testing when I come to the main stuff. This is just minor details right now in case we're stuck with going what we have. *'Note': I'm currently simplifying all table templates while I am doing this. I'm looking at it this way: the more complex the coding the longer it will take to work out the problem. I'll put the complex stuff back in when I know the problem. I might end up removing stuff I've done... Who knows... Who knows... Least I know what works and so far, everything thats been done is working! :D *'Note': After about 3 hours of experimenting... I fixed the index section. Man that took so long to do! I set up an alternative design that took what seemed forever to work out. Okay... I'm ready for our "Table within a Table" problem... This is where it gets REALLY hard. This is the problem. Something about it isn't working. But bottom line, what we have so far - works. If worst comes to worst, we have something to go with so the day hasn't been a complete waste of time. It would only be a matter of adjusting things to how we want them to be if we went with what we have. So on to test 7 and so on now... This is going to take a while to sort out. Test 7 The first table set..." *'''Result: Went smoothly. No problem. Got some alignment probs with our current tables, but thats easily solved (I presume Joekido wants a merging around the current tables by the looks of what we have on his test page). So so far - there is no problem. It kinda look nice right now too. ^-^ One-Winged Hawk 15:53, 2 January 2007 (UTC) *'Note': Added 3 more table sets... Now I have no clue what the problem is, but whatever it is it must be linked to the order they were in on Joekido's page. I can only come up with that. Mind you, I've not included ALL of the tables coding, just some. Some of it is just junk clogging up the works, which may be where the problem is, hidden within one of those parts of it. But bottom line - apart from a mysterious bolded couple of tables the page is more or less complete. I few more experiments with the navibox at the top and I'm done. I was expecting this to take longer. But so far (famous last words here) it hasn't been too long at all. Test 8 Navigation table set... *'Result': I'm running out of things that could be wrong here. I'm down to a dozen lines of table coding on Joekido's test page. Meanwhile, yet another set of table text has successfully inserted into this test page just fine. I swear I'll find the problem! Its just finding it. Trouble is I've yet to cut + Paste the problem coding. Placeholder stuff This is removed junk from testing being saved here for future reference should we actually need it: BINGO!!!! FOUND IT!!! ' | class="mp2right" style="width:45%; border-width: 1px; border-style: solid; vertical-align:top" | ' is put before it. (until you do that, it doesn't tell the right aligned stuff to align right). Something I forgot to mention. One-Winged Hawk 17:09, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Best result Working with the split idea page... This is the best I came up with: | class="mp2right" style="width:45%; border-width: 1px; border-style: solid; vertical-align:top" | |} I CAN do this without the split page effect. Joekido has already seen the effect. It wouldn't take too long to do either. It is only this that is causing the problem. I've pretty much figured everything out about it. The only downside now is that we need another item to go on the right hand side of the page. If it was HTML (which I know a lot more about then wiki coding) I could easily get rid of that space regardless of table or not. If we drop it, I can revert everything back to just before I tried to get it to work. It would take an hour to do, but don't let that shape judgments. But this is the best I can do... Someone could do better. But I've reached my limits here. Sorry guys. One-Winged Hawk 20:30, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :I just want to say... The split page isn't too bad looking. Kinda is tacky due to the colours, but overall... Its kinda nice. It was a good choice in style, even if it did cause problems. Joekido = good taste. I think if we found one more item to sit on the right, we'd have a very nice layout! One-Winged Hawk 20:32, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Good Job babe (Joekido 21:33, 2 January 2007 (UTC)) :One more thing... I think that navigation bar could really do with being at the bottom of the page... O.o' One-Winged Hawk 20:48, 2 January 2007 (UTC) That gap How about two small additions - The latest community bulletin and latest thing from the events page. Its all I can think of to fill that gap. I'm others have better ideas... One-Winged Hawk 22:59, 2 January 2007 (UTC)